Uh-Oh (David Byrne album)
| Recorded = April 1991–October 1991 | Genre = Art rock, alternative rock, worldbeat | Length = 52:47 | Label = Luaka Bop/Warner Bros. | Producer = Nick Launay | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | Last album = The Forest (1991) | This album = Uh-Oh (1992) | Next album = David Byrne (1994) }} class=album|id= r60009/review|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic review | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score =A- https://ew.com/article/1992/03/13/uh-oh/ |}} Uh-Oh is an album by David Byrne released in 1992. The single "She's Mad" reached #3 on the U.S. Modern Rock Tracks chart and its music video received two nominations on the 1992 MTV Video Music Awards. "A Million Miles Away" was the theme song to the television series Flying Blind. Track listing All tracks composed by David Byrne; except where indicated #"Now I'm Your Mom" – 4:43 (Byrne, Angel Fernandez) #"Girls on My Mind" – 3:52 #"Something Ain't Right" – 3:37 (Byrne, Terry Allen) #"She's Mad" – 5:20 #"Hanging Upside Down" – 4:31 (Byrne, Fernandez) #"A Walk in the Dark" – 4:21 #"Twistin' in the Wind" – 4:14 #"The Cowboy Mambo (Hey Lookit Me Now)" – 3:37 #"Monkey Man" – 4:07 #"A Million Miles Away" – 4:24 #"Tiny Town" – 5:03 (Byrne, Fernandez) #"Somebody" – 4:59 Personnel *David Byrne – Vocals and guitar *Nona Hendryx – Background vocals *Dolette McDonald – Background vocals *Joyce Bowden - Background vocals *George Porter, Jr. – Bass guitar *Angel Fernandez – Trumpet *Tom Zé – Percussion instruments *Arranged By – Angel Fernandez (tracks: 6, 11, 12), David Byrne (tracks: 6, 11, 12) *Arranged By Woodwinds & Strings, Conductor Woodwinds & Strings – Angel Fernandez (tracks: 1, 2, 4 to 12) *Artwork Drawings – Mr. Chick, Scott Stowell *Backing Vocals – Billy Cliff (tracks: 3, 7, 12), Dolette McDonald (tracks: 1, 3, 7, 9, 10, 12), John James (5) (tracks: 3, 7, 12), Joyce L. Bowden (tracks: 1, 9, 10), Nicky Holland (tracks: 4, 8, 11), Nona Hendryx (tracks: 3, 7, 12) *Bata – Milton Cardona (tracks: 4) *Bongos, Percussion Blocks, Bells Bell, Agogô Ago-go, Tamborim, Surdo Surdu – Café *Clarinet Bass – Ronnie Cuber (tracks: 1, 6, 11) *Congas, Maracas, Triangle, Percussion Tambora – Hector Rosado *Drums, Timbales, Cowbell, Percussion Woodblock, Surdo Surdu, Bells Bell, Shaker Shakere – Oscar Salas *Flugelhorn – Angel Fernandez (tracks: 1, 11) *Flute, Clarinet – Steve Sacks (tracks: 1, 11) *French Horn – Fred Griffen (tracks: 1, 11), John Clark (2) (tracks: 1, 11) *Oboe – Melanie Feld (tracks: 1, 11) *Saxophone Alto – Dick Oatts (tracks: 3, 9, 12), Steve Sacks (tracks: 3, 5, 8) *Saxophone Baritone – Ronnie Cuber (tracks: 5, 8, 9, 12) *Saxophone Tenor – Ken Hitchcock (tracks: 9, 12), Lawrence Feldman (tracks: 5, 8) *Synthesizer, Clavinet, Vibraphone Vibes – Ashley Cadell *Trombone – Christopher Washburne (tracks: 5, 8, 9, 12), Gerald Chamberlain (tracks: 4, 12) *Trombone Tenor – Christopher Washburne (tracks: 3, 11) *Trumpet – Ite Jerez* (tracks: 4, 5, 8, 9, 12), Angel Fernandez (tracks: 4, 5, 8, 9, 12), Charlie Sepulveda (tracks: 3, 11), Joe Shepley (tracks: 3, 4, 9, 12) *Vocals, Acoustic Guitar, Electric Guitar, Effects Pens, Whistle – David Byrne *Written-By – Angel Fernandez (tracks: 1, 5, 11), David Byrne, Terry Allen (tracks: 3) *Engineer At Electric Lady – Michael White *Engineer At Platinum Island – Axel Niehaus *Engineer At Power Station – Dan Gellart *Engineer At Sigma Sound – Brian Kinkead, Michael Scalcione *Engineer At The Hit Factory – Michael Gilbert *Mastered By – Bob Ludwig *Producer, Recorded By, Mixed By – Nick Launay *Painting Painting – Brian Dewan *Photography By Photos – David Byrne *Photography By Byrne Photo – Chris Nofzinger Release history References Category:1992 albums Category:Albums produced by Nick Launay Category:David Byrne albums Category:Luaka Bop albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums